To Forget
by SK Dark Dragon
Summary: On a rainy day, Seto and his ancient self reflect on their lives, and wonder if the memories of their painful pasts are really worth keeping. -One-shot- -Read and Review!-


To Forget  
  
Notes: ^^ Another little one-shot I decided to write. This one has a little bit of a spoiler of one of the themes in Yami's duel with Seto in Battle City, just as a warning if you don't want to know that yet. XD  
  
"We don't own the characters from the anime or the manga, just the story. ^_~"  
  
By the way, this is a rather talky one-shot, so unlike our normal adventure stories, this one doesn't have a lot of action. And PLEASE people, this is NOT a yaoi or whatever. ^_~  
  
***********  
  
It was a dark day in Domino City, and sheets of rain were pouring down on the city below from the dark storm clouds up above. The rain piled up in puddles on the streets, and sloshed up on the sidewalks when cars would pass by.  
  
Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corporation, was sitting in his office, nevertheless, hard at work on his programs, managing his company and making sure everything was going just right. As a crack of thunder boomed outside, the CEO sighed and swirled his chair around slowly to face the rain-streaked window and the sad and wet city.  
  
He could remember many rainy days in his life, like most, although some stuck out in his memory more clearly and vividly than others. The rain seemed to bring the atmosphere back to those days, which oftentimes weren't happy days to remember.  
  
Sighing, Seto closed his eyes, reminiscing on those days he wished to forget. Behind him, the shadowy outline of someone nearly identical to him passed through the walls and into the room. Curiously, he looked around.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he floated over to where the teenage boy was sitting, staring out the window. "What are you doing?"  
  
Seto paused, wishing the priest hadn't come in. He wanted to be alone, to think.  
  
"Just thinking," Seto replied in a cold voice, not taking his eyes off the window.  
  
Priest Seto raised an eyebrow. Normally Seto was always hard at work. It was one of the things he stressed most. But strangely enough, here he was wasting time, staring outside at a dim day.  
  
A few minutes passed, when Seto sighed and closed his eyes, deciding that the priest was there to stay for the time being.  
  
"What was your life like?" Seto asked suddenly, causing Priest Seto's eyebrows to go up. "Who was your family? What did you do?" he added.  
  
Priest Seto blinked.  
  
"Well," he started, thinking to himself.   
  
It had been a long time since he'd thought back to those days from long ago, but now that he'd been asked, he may as well reply. Maybe he could figure out what was wrong with the brown-haired boy.  
  
"My mother and I lived in a part of the palace in which my uncle was the Pharaoh," he began, memories coming back to him. "I grew up there, and became a high priest eventually. Pharaoh Yami took over when I was twenty-one..."  
  
He trailed off.  
  
"What about your father?" Seto asked in a monotone, noticing the priest hadn't mentioned one.  
  
Priest Seto clenched his fists, a surge of anger coming back to him.  
  
His father...  
  
"My father supposedly was killed in a battle when I was young," The priest replied. "Pity it wasn't true."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He didn't die?" he inquired, curious all of the sudden for some reason.  
  
The priest shook his head, lightning striking outside as they continued their conversation.  
  
"No," he replied with a sigh. "Someone I had thought I'd known for years turned out to be he, and when I found out, he did something unforgivable."  
  
Seto blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He killed Kisara, a girl much like the Irish dancer you know, and stole her Ka," Priest Seto replied sadly, looking down at the ground. "And replaced mine with it."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The White Dragon wasn't your real Ka?" he inquired, the priest shaking his head.  
  
"No," he replied. "It was hers."  
  
Seto nodded slowly, somewhat realizing why the priest had wanted to make sure that Kiki hadn't been sacrificed again because of the White Dragon a few months ago.  
  
"I see," he replied, staring out the window again.  
  
A few moments of silence passed before the priest decided to try something else.  
  
"What about you?" he asked, Seto not turning to face the priest. "Your life and family?"  
  
Seto sighed, closing his eyes again, painful memories stabbing at him like knives, even though they were only thoughts of the past.  
  
"My mother died when Mokuba was born," Seto said, almost just to himself, but the priest could hear him. "My real father died a few years later."  
  
Priest Seto studied Seto carefully. He noted that the boy had said his REAL father. What was that supposed to mean...?  
  
"My foster father was a cruel person," Seto continued in his monotone. "He didn't understand me or my desires, but was only focused on using my work for war and disaster. For killing."  
  
Priest Seto paused, not sure if he should say anything to this at all. How unfortunate that both he AND he reincarnate should wind up with fathers that didn't understand them. But then again, it made sense.  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto said aloud. "Mokuba was the only person who kept me going. He was the only one who understood what I felt like."  
  
  
  
Priest Seto sat down on the edge of the desk, although he was only a spirit.  
  
"I understand," he replied. "The Mokuba I knew looked up to me, just like the modern one does to you."  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"Do you ever wish you could just forget those things?" he asked wearily, watching the rain beat down on his windows.  
  
Priest Seto shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Maybe," he replied, thinking about it.  
  
"That spirit that hangs around Yugi said your past is what makes what you are now," Seto mused, unsure himself of why he was spilling all this to the spirit of the high priest. "But..."  
  
Priest Seto nodded.  
  
"If you don't have memories of what made you who you are today, you really wouldn't know who you were now at all," he replied, looking down at Seto. "Maybe that's what the Pharaoh meant."  
  
Seto nodded slowly, thinking back to the good times in his life. Maybe, maybe not having the memories of his life, as painful as some of them were, would be a bad thing to hope for. Perhaps Yami Yugi was right...  
  
"Maybe..." Seto sighed, turning around and looking back at his computer screen. "Maybe he was right."  
  
Priest Seto nodded in agreement, floating up toward the ceiling.  
  
"Yes," he agreed, looking out the window at the dreary day just as a ray of light shone through the dark clouds.   
  
He smiled.  
  
*************  
  
^_^ Okay, it's a little short, but I think it has an interesting end.  
  
"^-^ REVIEW! THANKS!" 


End file.
